Joe
Joe is the middle son of Gin and Sakura, Kōshirō's father, and Saheiji's adopted son. He was a hunting dog of Ninomiya named "Champ," and later, a leader of a hunting pack consisting of himself, Bomb, Jack and Guilder. Appearance With a white and green-bluish fur color, Joe resembles his father, Gin, and his younger brother, Weed. Joe also has three scars similar to his father on his forehead and scars on back caused by a bear. See more pictures in Joe (Photo Gallery). Personality He greatly cares about his family and son. Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Childhood' Joe was born in the Northern Alps. His mother, Sakura, soon became ill after she gave Joe and his brother, Yukimura, into Saheiji's care, as they were the strongest and most independent. The brothers and their foster father moved to Saheiji's home, before being attacked by Japanese macaques lead by Shōgun. Joe was taken away and was assumed to be dead by Yukimura and Saheiji. Joe, in truth, survived as he was saved by a human, Ninomiya, who became his master and named him Champ. Joe became a hunting dog and, while moving in the mountains, he fell in love with a former pet dog called Hitomi. He tried to convince her to come live with him and his master, especially after she became pregnant, but she was too distrustful of humans due to her past. 'Death of his Mate and Children' One day, right after Hitomi had given birth to four sons, a hybrid bear attacked them and killed the mother dog along with her puppies. Joe arrived and got scarred when he tried to attack the bear. It's revealed that the youngest of the four puppies survived after all. He was named Kōshirō "the happy fourth son", so he could live happy, not just for himself, but for his brothers. Joe then hated the hybrid bears and wished to hunt them down with his master and the other hunting dogs: Bomb, Jack and Guilder. 'Meeting with Weed' Later, Joe met his younger brother, Weed, and revealed that he is bitter towards their father for leaving their mother alone without assistance. Joe refused to go see Gin even though Weed wished he would and didn't want to be in any terms with his brother. Joe found and attacked the hybrid bear who killed his mate and puppies, but was too reckless and got wounded. He was saved by Weed and he decided to tell his brother why he hated the bears so much. Joe promised to Weed that he'll go see their father, but only if he managed to kill all the hybrid bears. Joe allids with Weed and Liger's packs and together they managed to kill the hybrid bears. After that, Joe forgave his father and he goes to Ōu along with his son to greet his father. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Joe had stayed in Ōu and had a role as the uncle of Weed's pups Sirius, Orion, Rigel and Bellatrix. During the earthquake, Joe and Orion were separated from the pack as they got lost at the crevasse which, in turn, made them fall into the river. Joe shielded little Orion with his body when the river current carried them downstream, but he hit his head on the rocky roof and lost consciousness. Orion was separated from his uncle and survived, while Joe drowned. Just before he died, he told Orion to never give in to bullies and always fight for what he thought was right. Joe's final words were part of what made Orion strong and ready to fight for others. Trivia *He was the only dog besides his brother Yukimura to use Neck The Killing. *According to Yoshihiro Takahashi, he killed Joe because he felt he was too similar with Weed and because his 'role was over as a main driving force for Orion'. Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:Scar Category:Akita Inu Category:Kishu Inu Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Males Category:Heroic sacrifices Category:Dogs Category:Children of Ohu Soldiers Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Joe's Pack Category:Deceased (drowning) Category:Pet Dogs Category:Hunting Dogs Category:Family tree Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Mates Category:Silver Akita Inu Category:Former Pet Dogs